Chapter 1:Day on Pridelands
Mohatu: Hyenas! Let my friend go! -Janja's Clan: (All Laughing) -Janja: And what are you going to do about it cub. -Cheezi: She's too scared to come down here -Janja: Come on Boys! It's time for dinner -Haraki: Dinner!? -Mohatu: No! Let him Go! (Mohatu unleashes the roar and sends Janja and his clan away) FIVE YEARS LATER (the story begins with the sky race of Hiccup and Elena) Hiccup: Are you sure you'll win this time? Elena: I practiced for two weeks Hiccup: I will probably win it as usual Elena: you underestimate me, I'll show you that Jaquins can also do a sonic boom during the flight Rapunzel: what's going on here? Fuli: Hiccup and Elena are racing again to determine who is better in flying (suddenly Hiccup stops and soon after Elena and they both fly in the place) Elena: what's up? Hiccups: nothing, it's all right Elena: Hiccup, I see you have a problem, come on, you can tell me, we've been living here for five years Hiccup: I'm worried about my children lately Elena: Zephyr and Nuffink are fine Hiccups: I'm not talking about them, but about the eggs in my nest Elena: Night Lights Hiccup: well, these will be the first children of night fury that have been born since Night Light whose father is Toothless (Hiccup and Elena land) Toothless: did anyone mention me? Hiccups: great to see you my friend Toothless: mutual friend Hiccups: are you ok? Toothless: yes, now that you are the alpha of all dragons,I can take care of my children If you want I can give you some advice Hiccups: it can be useful Elena, where are you going? Elena: I'm going to Kenai, we agreed to catch fish at Water Hole (soon after, Elena and Kenai try to catch fish by the lake) Elena: come on, Kenai you will definitely catch some fish Kenai: well, I try (snorts his mouth but fails to catch the jumping fish) Elena: can I help you? Kenai: better not, Elena (Elena pushes Kenai so that they both fall into the lake and disappear under water and Kenai sees the flowers on Elena's fur begin to shine) (Elena and Kenai overlook the lake) Kenai: what was that? Elena: I don't know, it has never been like this before Hiccups: what happened? Kenai: Elena has a new super power - she can make her fur flowers glow and she worries her a lot Isabella (eats buffalo): after all, everyone knows that Elena has the power to control photon energy Lilly (she-wolf): but she never made the flowers on her fur shine before Mohatu: Lilly is right, Elena has never done that before Kate (she-wolf): so who can find out? (a little later in the Lion Guard cave) Rafiki (investigating Elena) Carolina (collie): and like Rafiki, what's wrong with her? Elena: yeah, what's wrong with me? Rafiki: hmm, it looks like Elena because she changed from man to Jaquin many years ago because she is human (at least mentally) but biologically she is Jaquin, thanks to that she gained a lot of power that she discovered quickly Elena: such as invisibility, shooting from the front paws with photon bullets and the possibility of causing a storm with scribes? Rafiki: yes, but she also has a lot of power she doesn't know about Tornado (Elena's daughter)(fly close to Rafiki): such as sparkly? Rafki: yes, but I still don't know how to use it Skylar: we don't know either (a little later in Pride Rock) Jasiri: Kion, are you okay? Kion: I just have a lot of worries lately, Mohatu is getting older and Aunt Elena has discovered new power, Lucky is pregnant and I have more and more responsibilities as King of Pridelands Jasiri: yes, but some of your duties are done by your sister Kiara and her husband Kovu (Kiara and Kovu are coming) Kiara: and speaking of Elena, have you seen her race with Hiccups? Jasiri: I only saw him from the top of our rock Simba: recently della has not been flying on the back of her dragon Nita (bear): wait a minute, what are you talking about? Nala: Nita, you don't know? Simba: Hiccups are Della's dragon Nala: just like Toothless for Hiccups (Phineas comes) Jasiri: Phineas, what are you doing here? Phineas: I wanted to ask you something, Queen Jasiri: what? Phineas: Isabella has been sleeping badly lately, and I thought that since you are a member of the Lion Guard it may be because you watch her, she will fall asleep more easily (later, at night Jasiri sleeps in the Isabella Cave but Isabella wakes up) Jasiri (sleepy): Isabella? (Yawns) What happened? Isabella: Did Ginger ever tell you about how dinosaurs went extinct? Jasiri: yeah, she's a dinosaur researcher and her sister Stacy is a Triceratops Isabella: you know 65 million years ago a meteor hit the Yucatan Peninsula that caused dinosaurs to become extinct Jasiri: yes I know, and? Isabella: and that looking at these objects in the night sky I am afraid that the same can happen to me and other dinosaurs living in Pridelands Jasiri: don't worry, you have your friends from your team Isabella: The Avengers? we haven't seen each other for eight years since we defeated Scar and his army together (next day) Kion: and how is Isabella? Jasiri: she's fine, she's been better since I comforted her Kovu: hiccups? what's with him? Astrid: he still misses Dell and Toothless comforts him as badly as he can Tornado (Jaquin of the Royal Guard of Elena): listen, they call you to the Shining City Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics